The present invention relates generally to lubrication valves. More particularly, the present invention relates to automatic drip lubrication valves which can be used with irrigations systems.
Irrigation systems have been developed which automate the irrigation process. These systems generally include turbine pumps for pumping water through the system, and such pumps are generally large and expensive pieces of equipment.
Inadequate lubrication is the leading cause of turbine pump failures. Most turbine pumps are lubricated using a standard one gallon drip tank which is attached to the pump. The standard drip tank continuously drips lubricants, such as oil, into the pump. However, standard drip tanks tend to become contaminated or plugged causing the oiler to quit dripping. Furthermore, standard one gallon drip tanks require supervision so that they do not inadvertently drain until they are empty leaving the pump without a lubrication source. Therefore, there is a need for an automatic drip oiler which requires less supervision and which does not easily become plugged.
Unrestricted lubrication of the pump wastes oil and allows unnecessary contamination of the water supply. Standard drip tanks continuously drip oil into the pump whether or not the pump is running. This can result in overlubrication and waste of oil. Also, irrigation pumps are often located in fields that may not be easily accessible, so it is important that the producer knows when more oil should be put in the tank. This can be determined as a result of the fact that the producer generally knows the running time of the pump and the consumption of oil per hour. Therefore, there is also a need for an automatic drip oiler which lubricates the pump only when the pump is running.
There are occasions, such as preseason, when it is desirable to provide extra lubrication to the pump. Preseason lubrication is vital to the life of the line shaft bearings of the turbine pump. Therefore, there is a need for an automatic drip oiler which contains a manual override for allowing extra manual lubrication on demand.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved lubricating valve for irrigation systems in which lubrication is automatically provided only during periods when the pump is operating.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lubricating valve for irrigation systems which guards against plugging.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lubricating valve for irrigation systems that results in requiring less supervision of the oil supply.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved lubricating valve for irrigation systems which guards against overlubrication and contamination of the water supply.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved lubricating valve for irrigation systems which is configured to minimize wasting of oil.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved lubricating valve for irrigation systems with a manual override for overriding automatic operation of the valve for preseason lubrication.
Other objects and advantages of the present improved lubricating valve for irrigation systems will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a side sectional view of the improved lubrication valve for irrigation systems;
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of the improved lubrication valve, volume container and pump;
FIG. 3 is an underside view of the improved lubrication valve shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 4 is a front view of the improved lubrication valve shown in FIG. 1 without the end plug;
FIG. 5 is an enlarged side sectional view of the improved lubrication valve showing the arrangement and cooperation of the chambers, channel, line connections and relief opening;
FIG. 6 is an exploded side view of the first piston shaft;
FIG. 7 is an exploded side view of the cap and second piston head; and
FIG. 8 is an exploded front view of the cap.